Hard To Let Go of Such Things
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Reposted.  Summary inside


This story takes place a year after the events recounted in "The Mushroom Kingdom Ball" by MarioLuigi25. Luigi and Daisy want to get married, but Toadsworth reminds them that they can't get married without Daisy's parents' blessing. Daisy's Mother, Petunia, is happy for her daughter, but her father, Dandelion is not sure about it. Can Luigi earn Dandelion's trust and blessing? Please R&R. NO FLAMES.

Princess Daisy was in her chambers, residing within the splendid and articulate castle within Sarasaland's Great Plains. The tomboy Princess was playing a little handheld device known as a "Nintendo DS," a curiously fun gaming system. Being quite sucked into the adventures of a familiar hero within the screens in her hands, Daisy barely was knocked out of her addicted trance as a succession of knocks pounded against her door. Turning off her DS, Daisy went forth and opened the door, a Koopa aide standing outside. The shelled servant meekly presented the princess with a small envelope, bearing a familiar L shaped stamp.

"Princess," said Chess, "A letter arrived for you."

Daisy took the envelope from Chess's hands, eagerly looking toward the side. It was addressed from, 12379 Lazy Lakitu way. She immediately recognized it as Luigi's address. As Daisy practically squealed in delight, the princess's servant took a bow for his leave.

"You are welcome, My Lady," Chess said politely. However, Daisy didn't reply as she was solely focused on her letter, curiously observing it. A small indiscernible lump protruded from the side, though shining the letter against a light didn't do much for her to identify it. Chess smiled, knowing that this letter must be very important to the princess, so he quietly closed the door behind him.

Daisy wondered all the possibilities this letter could hold. She had no idea why she was excited, because for all she knew, it was just another letter asking how she was doing. Still, it is a nice sentiment, and it's always great to hear from Luigi again. Hastily opening the letter, and not caring to rip the entire envelope in half, a small box fell to the floor. She picked up the box and read a letter taped on it.

"Dear Daisy,

Open the box

Luigi."

She raised a brow. Luigi never left weird messages like that. Curious, Daisy looked at the box she was presented with. It looked like a typical small wooden box, able to be fit in the palm of your hand, though it looked homemade and had a little embellishment. She shook the box in an attempt to hear what was inside, and a light clamor could be heard. Deciding that she had enough of guessing games, opened the box; she never expected what she saw. Sitting atop a small bed of velvet was a ring. A golden ring embellished with a small teal-colored gem.

"Oh my gosh..."

Daisy stood silently for a moment before letting about a burst of joy, shouting and squealing with joy. Without thinking, she went to her closet and got dressed in her typical gown. She was now old enough to go places on her own, and she didn't care if her parents had to say anything otherwise. Quickly dashing out her room, and heading towards the front doors of the castle (not to mention leaving a number of confused knights and servants) Daisy immediately headed for the nearest train station.

_I can't believe this is happening_, thought Daisy, _Luigi and I will be married!_

After about a few hours wait, Daisy anxiously waited to get off and meet up with her fiancé. She looked out the windows, seeing a familiar landscape, a familiar train station from which she first came to the Mushroom Kingdom on, and probably the best of all, a familiar man in green, meekly standing in front of the crowd. As soon as doors opened, Daisy rushed past the other passengers on the train. As soon as she saw Luigi in her sights, she fell straight into his arms. Presenting the ring now on her finger, Daisy hugged Luigi tightly, him doing the same. The two of them shared each other's company, joyful at now being engaged. Preparations had to be made. A wedding, all the planning, and such. Announcements. It all had to be big. Luigi knew that Daisy deserved no less.

Meanwhile, Mario and Peach were at the castle, currently relaxing as they watched a movie together. The red clad plumber felt a strange vibration in a pocket of his overalls. Pulling out the cell phone, Mario noticed the caller ID labeled, Luigi.

"What's up, Luigi?' asked Mario.

"Gather all our friends and meet us at Peach's Castle."

"Why, what's wrong man?" said Mario.

"Mario, you've just gotta trust me on this one. Get all our friends over there, ASAP."

Mario paused for a moment, before a smile slowly formed on his face. "You asked her, didn't you?"

"Yeah... And I'd appreciate it if you kept quiet about it..." Luigi drawled.

"Hehe, my bro's all grown up... I didn't think you had it in ya, to be honest."

"Pfft... I'm not that much younger than you. And thanks for the vote of confidence, Mario. But really... I appreciate it, Bro."

Mario nodded and said his goodbyes. He got off the couch and went through all his contacts. Peach curiously looked at him.

What's going on, Mario?" the pink princess asked.

"Something great, Peach... Get some tables and chairs ready in the main hall... something great is gonna happen," Mario cheered, dialing a number.

"That sounds fun! I'll go get Toadsworth to get the castle ready!" Peach happily declared, walking off to find the elderly toad.

He made a calling tree of his and Luigi's friends. Soon all were gathered at Peach's castle, waiting to learn the reason Luigi brought them here. Several people were chattering, wondering what could have been so important as to call all of them here tonight. Soon Luigi and Daisy stepped into the room, silencing the clamor and conversations within the great hall. All eyes were on them, and Luigi was sweating. With a playful and encouraging nudge from Daisy, Luigi collected himself and declared the news.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said Luigi, "Daisy and I are going to be married."

Several mixed and surprised reactions filled the grand halls with even more noise than before, but ultimately, applause filled the room. However, a small toad with a white mustache and spectacles waddled over to near the newly betrothed couple. He raised his hand as high as he could (which was to say, no one could notice him), and it took the effort of Luigi and Daisy to calm down the crowd. Toadsworth raised his voice as loud as he could so the guests could hear him.

"Hate to rain on your parade," he said, "But you can't get married without the blessing of Daisy's parents. After all, being royalty, certain standards and traditions do apply when marrying a... commoner..."

A moment of awkward silence passed, as no one knew how exactly to react to that.

"Oh, that's right," said Daisy, slapping her forehead with her palm. Daisy sighed and put a hand on her chin, deep in thought. "I... um... there's no really getting past this, Luigi. I think we need to actually see my parents."

"Oh, stop worrying, Daisy. What could possibly go wrong?" asked Luigi, smugly.

The auburn princess looked at the plumber and could only roll her eyes. "You have no idea, Luigi..."

Well that's the first chapter. Now please click that little down there and leave me a review. Remember, NO FLAMES. I didn't ask you to read this story. So if ya got nothing nice to say, unplug the computer, and walk away. I am reposting this. Mr. Wang330 is responsible for this chapter re-write. Thank you Mr. Wang.


End file.
